


james and the giant dog

by getreadyforabrokenfknarm



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M, a massive dog, very grumpy jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getreadyforabrokenfknarm/pseuds/getreadyforabrokenfknarm
Summary: jimmy is very passionate about his front lawn.an enormous dog is very passionate about digging it up.





	james and the giant dog

**Author's Note:**

> a cookerson AU, because there's not nearly enough of them.

Every day, without fail, Jimmy Anderson pulled open his bedroom window curtains at a quarter past eight and groaned loudly. Because every day, without fail, the same Great Dane was digging up his lawn.

 

Jimmy was meticulous about his garden; his garage was filled with weed-killer, soil, shovels and rakes, fertiliser and mulch. So much so that even his own dog, Martin, had been specially trained to walk solely on the stone path into the house, and never on the lawn or in the flowerbeds.

 

However, it would seem that this poorly managed, monstrous animal outside his bedroom window was not taught the same rules, and because of that Jimmy had had enough.

 

He had lived in that house only three weeks to the day, and every day, without fail, at 8:24, once he was dressed, he would drag himself outside and yell “OI!” at the dog. And every day, without fail, the dog would simply come closer to Jimmy and lick at his leg, jumping all over him. For a split second, Jimmy would think it was cute, and have a strong urge to pat the dog. However as soon as he looked down at the muddy hole in his freshly kept lawn, he would pick the dog up (Jimmy believed that there was no real reason for him to do weights to keep his strength up if he was carrying a 65-kilogram hound out onto the street every day) and walk it back to its house.

 

Today, however, Jimmy had decided that three weeks was creeping up on his threshold for how long he could continue to repair his beloved lawn to then have it torn up the next morning.

 

So, he decided that instead of carrying the dog back to its own yard, he would have a word with its owner.

 

Jimmy assessed his bedroom floor, pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of black jeans which he deemed the cleanest, and headed out the door. He started with his usual “OI!” and the enormous, brown mutt came and greeted him. Jimmy sighed, eyeing the hole in the turf. He looked at the dog, who had bent down to nibble at Jimmy’s shoelaces. “Not today, we’re going home.” He pulled at the dog’s collar, and it followed him to the pathway along his quiet street.

 

During the walk which lasted less than five minutes, Jimmy pondered how to confront the dog’s owner. He tried out a variety of facial expressions, deciding that ‘slightly grumpy and highly inconvenienced’ was the most appropriate to use.

 

He paused at the front gate of the house and scowled when he noticed that the Great Dane’s owner had a pristine, immaculate front lawn. Opening the gate, entering with the dog and closing it behind him, he marched up the tiled pathway and knocked sharply three times.

 

The silent street allowed him to hear the pitter-pattering of socked footsteps down the hallway, getting louder as they approached the door. Jimmy took a second to ensure that his facial expression was as grumpy as possible.

 

What he had expected would happen, was that the owner would open the door, Jimmy would give them a serve and then return the dog, and he would leave and never have to return.

 

What Jimmy had not expected, however, was for the owner to be the single most attractive man he had ever seen in his life. Dark, almost black hair, olive skin that Jimmy had a very strong urge to lick, a jawline that would make an axe look blunt, and striking, if endearingly wonky, deep brown eyes.

 

Feeling the dog brushing up against his leg, Jimmy snapped back to reality and realised that he had been staring at this gorgeous hunk of a man standing in the doorway (wearing a singlet… Jimmy hadn’t seen a gun show as incredible as this one in quite some time).

 

Jimmy coughed awkwardly. “Umm, I have your dog…” he trailed off uncomfortably, feeling decidedly self-conscious about the state of his dress and hair. The man smiled at him, and a wide variety of obscene thoughts ran through Jimmy’s head about the man’s mouth. He brushed them away, terrified that the man could see into his mind.

 

The dog leaped up on its owner’s legs, its full height reaching almost to the man’s shoulders (those broad, tanned, gorgeous shoulders… _stop it Jimmy!_ ). He laughed and carded his hands through the dog’s thick fur. “Where on earth have you been! Dane, you naughty boy!” He laughed again, and Jimmy stood there awkwardly trying not to stare.

 

Jimmy’s rehearsed grumpy facial expression turned to one of shock and amusement, as he tried to stifle a laugh. “Wait a second, you have a Great Dane called… Dane?” The man smiled shyly, looking down at his shoes. “Yeah, I named him when I was about fifteen.” Jimmy chuckled, leaning over to pat the dog; all trace of his grumpiness dissipated by this stunning supermodel in front of him.

 

“Wow, must be an old dog then!” Jimmy said, smirking up at the other man, cheekily.

 

The man frowned, pursing his lips, however Jimmy could see the hint of a sparkle in his eye and a slight smile. “Hey, are you calling me old?” he admonished, leaning forward slightly and pushing Jimmy softly on the chest.

 

Jimmy’s smile met his eyes. “Well, what’s your name then?” He asked, trying to inconspicuously find information about this man enough to look him up on Facebook when he got home. He needed to find out the relationship status of this man; it was becoming increasingly urgent the more time he spent with him.

 

“Alastair,” he said, smiling slightly. Jimmy wasn’t going to lie to himself; he had expected a name that was more fitting of a man in his late twenties to early thirties, rather than a name that one would expect of a forty-five-year-old bank teller. However, Jimmy found that it suited him.

 

“And who are you then?” Suddenly, Jimmy had found an inability to speak. “Umm, I’m Jimmy.” He could have kicked himself for sounding so ridiculous and childish.

 

“Well, _Jimmy_ ,” Alastair enunciated his name, as though testing to see how it felt in his mouth. “I’ve just bought some new herbal teas, and I’d kill to try the blueberry one. Care to join?”

 

To be completely honest with himself, Jimmy couldn’t think of anything more disgusting in the entire world than blueberry tea, but naturally he accepted. After all, it would give him time to spend with this gorgeous stranger and his ridiculously named dog.


End file.
